The invention relates to a working catwalk, in particular for bridge inspection apparatuses, comprising a floor section and a balustrade on each longitudinal side.
Known working catwalks usually have a U-shaped cross-section, the balustrades representing the U-legs and the floor section the U-web. The constructions are aimed at an adequate rigidity at the lowest possible weight. The width is fixed from the outset and cannot be changed.
For especially extensive reconstruction work on bridges, scaffolds having working surfaces which must be especially wide are necessary. The widths required are substantially larger than the overall width of 2.50 m permitted for transportation by vehicles on public highways.